


Making An Effort

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hair-pulling, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Crowley persuades Aziraphale to try something.





	Making An Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Hair Pulling

Angels are sexless unless they really want to make an effort.

Aziraphale, at Crowley's request, had spent some time making an effort. Honestly, he thought, if this is what came of making an effort then perhaps he might do so more often. Crowley knelt before him, like some twisted version of a supplicant. His long fingers kneaded into Aziraphale's plush hips, and his lips were pulled tight where they were wrapped around his cock. A tongue, too nimble and slender to be human, stroked along the shaft and the angel shuddered, curving forward.

Aziraphale sunk his hands into Crowley's hair, for something to hold onto at the very least but he had always been fascinated by it. Rich red and curly, though Crowley seemed to forgo the curls these days at least he had kept it long. It was soft and silky beneath the angels fingers and when Crowley sucked he couldn't help but tug on it. Crowley moaned deeply around him, eyes going hazy. Aziraphale repeated the action and shivered as another moan vibrated along the length of his cock. Crowley liked having his hair pulled, apparently, and Aziraphale so far very much liked the results. He dug his fingers in deeper and curled the locks around his hands.

The next time Crowley used his wicked tongue the angel held him still by the hair and thrust, until the demon was a drooling mess with a damp patch on the front of his trousers. The angel's own release sucked down except for a missed drop slowly sliding down Crowley's chin.


End file.
